They Knew
by StarlightGlow
Summary: Two moments where both Ron and Hermione have similar revelations in remarkably different situations. Fluff and angst.
1. He Knew

He Knew

It wasn't a particularly spectacular moment when it hit Ron. Nor was it dull. Although, depending on your point of view, it could be considered dull. It was a common moment that had happened many times before that never ceased to be dull for him. Then again, depending on your point of view, it could be considered spectacular. Too have such certainty in something and believe it from the very depths of your soul. Yes, that could possibly be spectacular.

It was like any other Sunday morning. Well, any Sunday morning within the past six months since that fateful day they decided to move in together. There had been the small issue that Hermione was at the beginning of her career and his auror training had just finished, meaning they could barely afford a decent flat between them, so they settled for a rather small damaged one. At that point though, they were so ecstatic about the idea of being anywhere where a member of Ron's family wouldn't be living as well, any place looked fantastic in comparison.

Even if that place only had three rooms, was in a dodgy street and seemed to literally be falling apart since something else broke every other week.

Ron was sprawled out on his front in the only decent piece of furniture they owned with a thick duvet barely covering him. He opened one eye hesitantly and quickly snapped it shut as the sun shone through their cracked window and frayed curtains. He slowly turned his head on the lumpy pillow, contemplating going back to sleep again before slowly opening his eyes to decide. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep once he saw what was before him.

Hermione was sat up in their bed against the wooden headboard with a book propped open, resting on her legs that were pulled up to her chest. Her eyes seemed impossibly huge in interest as they darted across the page at an alarming speed for that time of the morning. She took in every word and he noticed how her toes curled in anticipation. He could only just see them peeking out from her once white pyjama bottoms that now had several stains from various other mornings where she'd tried to drink whilst reading. His gaze ran up her legs to her upper body and he noticed she was wearing one of his many maroon jumpers from his mother. It looked like a particularly old one (considering all the loose thread hanging off it) but it still consumed a lot of her. It was crumpled up at her waist and the sleeves were so long she had managed to cover her hands with them completely.

She absentmindedly bit her bottom lip nervously as she delicately turned the page and her eyes darted across the page at an even quicker pace, her impatience increasing. His eyes continued travelling upwards and a smile spread across his face seeing her hair bushier than ever. She'd let it grow out with the excuse she didn't have the time to cut it so it literally looked like a lion's mane around her face. It was knotted, tangled and greasy since she hadn't showered but he still felt the desire to run his hands through it.

She released her bottom lip from her teeth and let out a contented sigh as a smile of her own spread across her face. She continued reading, unaware that he was awake with her complete concentration being on the book. Her toes slowly uncurled and lay flat against the mattress.

Unable to resist any longer, he propped himself up and placed a soft kiss on her cotton covered knee. Her eyes instantly flickered over to him and her smile increased in size. He looked up into her eyes as he kissed her knobbly knee and he didn't remove his gaze while he placed his chin on top of it instead.

"Morning." He said grinning, and she rolled her eyes closing the book and placed it on the bedside table.

"Shut up and give me a proper morning kiss, you idiot." She said playfully, and adjusted her legs so she could wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his as they lay back on the bed. This continued for a few more moments before she broke the kiss completely at ease.

She was beaming at him, looking straight into his eyes in a way that she'd done so many times before that still somehow made him inexplicably happy whenever he saw it.

That was it. That had been the moment, or moments to be exact, that he realised it. It wasn't dull. But he concluded it had to be spectacular, because it involved her. And that was enough to make anything spectacular. He could never pin point precisely what it was that made a light click in his head in that second like a deluminator.

He just remembered how simple it was and how happy he was with it being simple. They weren't denying their feelings anymore, or to shy to show them, or trying to make the other jealous, or suppressing their desire to be together as they fought for a better world. They were together, had been for a year, and were happy. All the years of waiting had paid off.

He began wondering about the future, and how their lives would be entwined like their past had been. They'd be woven together as one as they continued to grow and grow. They may have their fights and could possibly be apart for awhile, but they would never ever part from one another. Physically they may, but emotionally they would always be within one another. In that sense, they would never part. They would forever be interlaced in eachother's lives, in eachother.

So in that moment, he knew that Hermione would always be a part of him.

_We're building a house of the future together_

_What would we do without you?_

_Well, if it's so deep you don't think that you_

_Can speak about it_

_Just remember to reach out and touch the past and the future. _

_Love and Anger – Kate Bush_

**A:N/ What can I say? I was listening to Kate Bush and this is what happens! Felt like posting something since it's been awhile. **

**There's only going to be one more chapter and yes, it's the consequence of another Kate Bush song. It'll also include more dialogue, I already have it planned in my head. Just got to get it down now. Well not right now since it's 2am and I'm tired so tomorrow probably.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. She Knew

She Knew

It couldn't have been a worse moment when _it_ hit Hermione. She really could have done without such a revelation. It was like a horrible taunt toying with her emotions as if they got a sick pleasure out of her pain. Before she realised _it_, it felt as if someone was ripping at her insides in a desperate vain to get to her heart and now that she had realised _it_, they had found what they searched for and feasted upon it viciously. All of a sudden, the basic instinct to breathe was somehow impossible and a strange nausea filled her stomach. A vile sickness of depression was beginning to consume her and she couldn't stop it.

It was bitterly cold in the tent, given it was the early hours of morning and snowing outside, but the temperature seemed to seep into her skin and claw at her bones. Ironically, she was in this predicament because she had thought it was cold.

After tossing and turning in her bed for hours, sleep seemed to be a glimmering hope. Truthfully she hadn't slept at all. Not since that night. The night _he_ left. Time was such a distant memory she couldn't work out how long ago that was, and what could be considered more important was the fact she couldn't even be bothered too work it out. That's correct, the diligent hard-working Know-It-All couldn't muster up the tiniest piece of motivation to work out how many days had passed since _he_, the Boy-With-Dirt-On-His-Nose, had vanished from her side.

He'd never really left her before. Even in their numerous arguments he was still by her side somehow, whether that was trying to make amends with her in the worst possible way or standing up for her, he still remained loyal. He had never disappeared altogether.

Willing herself not to cry, she focussed her mind on fixing her insomniac like state. Wondering if it could be something as simple as being cold, she sat up and reached over for her small bag. She rummaged through it till she felt a soft woolly material and pulled it out. As she looked down to see what it was, her crumbling heart split completely. She stared at the jumper, running her fingers over the soft frayed material with a blank gaze before making the decision to take it out the bag completely. She laid it out flat on her lap and continued gliding her fingers over the maroon jumper, making sure she traced the 'R' stitched into it in an accurate grace. Sparks of comfort flowed through her while her eyes brimmed with tears and before she could think differently about it, she pulled the jumper on over her head. It was so large it seemed to consume her whole body but she was suddenly engulfed in a warmth she had long since forgotten.

She closed her eyes, letting a solitary tear glide down her cheek, and raised her shoulder so she could press her cheek against the material. A small smile managed to work its way onto her cheeks as it lightly tickled her skin. Taking a deep breath, she shuddered as the scent of him filled her nostrils. She was reminded of Summer as the smell of grass and the Burrow relaxed her. It seemed to engulf her completely and she allowed herself to reminisce past memories of the summers they spent together. She recalled him laughing at her awful attempts at Quidditch, playing Chess in his room, doing chores together with the odd prolonged stare. And finally, the last and most recent memory of summer at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Fleeting memories of him looking speechless, jealous and happy swam through her. She unconciously wrapped her arms around her middle as she remembered him dancing with her. He was so awkward to begin with, unsure where to place his hands until he settled them on her waist, instantly setting her insides alight. She had placed hers on his broad shoulders and flushed unconciously. They swayed in eachother's arms for awhile timidly, aware they looked like nothing more than friends that way. When she eventually broke the silence, causing the awkwardness to fade away, they became more at ease and ended up much like what they really were. His hands had been on her lower back, holding her close to his body, as her arms were around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. She couldn't recall exactly how they had managed to work into that position, but could only remember how perfect it had been. Nothing had mattered in those moments, because she was with him. They were just Ron and Hermione.

As the crushing reality dawned on her, she opened her eyes and more tears fell. These were her own arms wrapped around herself, disguised as his in a vain hope she could forget that for a few moments and pretend he was holding her. Ultimately she had succeeded, but she couldn't stand knowing the cold hard truth. These were her arms, not his. She was engulfed in his jumper, not him. A facade of his scent was with her, not his actual scent.

So how was it she still felt him? She was painfully aware that he was no longer with her, no longer by her side. She knew she was holding onto small essences of him, not him entirely. But why could she still feel his presence? It was as if he was still around her. She had felt that way ever since he had left. He lingered with her, but only parts at a time. Whether that be a scent from a jumper, or an exquisite memory, he remained with her, but never whole.

She couldn't accept anything less than 'whole' though. She wouldn't accept it, but he seemed to have left her with no option. The stabbing shock was he had left and that was all there was too it.

She'd never have all of him, no matter how hard she craved for it. She would have to settle for the parts of him that she could still have. With that thought she laid back down in her bed and sobbed, knowing that even though Ron Weasley was no longer with her, he'd remain a part of her.

_Give me these moments back_

_Give them back to me_

_Give me that little kiss_

_Give me your hand_

_Oh darling, make it go away_

_Make it go away now._

_This Woman's Work – Kate Bush_

**A:N/ This song absolutely tears me apart, I can't really explain why but it's just so desperately broken, and I really wanted to portray that through this part. I personally think Hermione would have come to his racilisation during a time completely alone with her thoughts, so she could analyse it fully and what other time did she have more time alone to dwell on it? **

**I think it would have suddenly hit Ron, in a way that he really knew it all along but had never realised it before which is why it's during a far happier time. **

**Oh yeah, I clearly lied about the dialogue, apologies for that but I'm quite proud that I managed to write it without it in a way.**

**Anyway, I've grown fond of this two-shot, which began as a whim. I am also working on a multi-chaptered fic at the moment which is why I've been so absent recently.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated **


End file.
